Mario Hoskino
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks (Lawl Toon Academia) Neutral B - Plumbing Movie Mario will dig into his trusty plumber's belt and pull out a wrench. Movie Mario can only walk left and right with the wrench out. Press B again to unscrew an invisible pipe that can shoot water for a couple of seconds, Making it act like a trap. Movie Mario can also "Unscrew" an opponent to disable his/her attacks for the same length as the water trap. Hold down B to put the wrench back. Side B - Plunger Movie Mario will dig in his belt again and pull out a plunger. This time, Mario will instantly throw it and it will stick to the floor or wall of the stage. If it lands on the opponent's face, His/her controls will be reversed until the plunger falls off. Up B - Fungus Trampoline Parts of the fungus (Daisy's father) will appear under Mario and he will bounce off and soar upwards. This move works similarly to Pac-Man's Mappy move, Except Mario can only preform this move when he's airborne. No other opponents can get to jump on the fungus. Down B - BO-BOMB! Movie Mario will pull out a tiny Bo-bomb, Wind it up, and set it on the ground. The Bo-bomb will walk very slowly. But when it reaches an enemy, It will blow up, Giving opponents lots of damage. The Bo-bomb can be picked up and tossed around like the actual item. The Bo-bomb can damage Mario too. Final Smash - De-Evolution Movie Mario will pull out the De-Evolution gun and will start to fire at an opponent. The opponent will start to slowly devolve into a dinosaur creature. Suddenly, A Bo-bomb will appear under the opponent and will blow up, Causing him/her to get K.O.ed instantly. There's a chance that Mario will turn the opponent into a complete dinosaur and then devolve him/her into a puddle of slime. Special Attacks (CD7) Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - Final Smash - KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Video(s) Category:Playable Characters Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Heros Category:Nostalgia Critic Reviewed Category:Movie Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Male Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Nintendo Category:British Category:MrConnman123's Lawl Category:Lawl Toon Academia Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Lawl Toon Academia's Text & Read Movesets